The Other Half Of Me
by CullenLove
Summary: I had decided before the last note of the piano had faded. I would not live another minute without Edward! I picked the first thing that came to hand- a kitchen knife, glinting in the early morning light that seeped through the window... EdxBell, LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

This is a dedication to New Moon, and Bella's feelings once Edward left her. It is also a dedication to the song that makes me cry when I even hear the first few notes—

_The days feel like years when I'm alone,_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

It is, if you haven't already noticed, 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. Please listen to it very quietly in the background as you read this, if it is at all possible. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. 

BPOV

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled down the phone at my mother, who was trying to glean details out of me about Edward. 

He was the last person I wanted to think about. 

It hurt so much to think of him- to picture his beautiful face, his strong shoulders, his arms, where I felt safer than anywhere in the world…

In every flower I smelt him, on every sunny day I remembered his diamond skin, and whenever a Volvo passed by I would start violently as if it could be him driving to find me. 

No chance of that! 

At this moment, he is on the other side of the continent, passing time, probably hunting… who knows? Does it matter? The point is, he isn't here with me. 

He left me. 

Two months ago? Maybe three? Even four? Time means nothing without him. The days just stretch on sometimes, with nothing but memories as my company. And then suddenly time flies by, and I'm caught up on a thought, and everything around me fades… and when I awake, weeks have passed. 

He was everything I thought I wanted, and we were supposed to be together. But fate cursed us with one difference. He was a vampire, I was human. And that small fact was what tore us apart. 

From the first moment we met, I knew he was special. Not human- much more. I saw it in his eyes, shining warm topaz, and in the unusual shade of his bronze hair. I saw it in his pale skin, in the lavender shade of his eyelids, in the glittering white of his teeth. I heard it in his voice, in tones of cool, smooth velvet. I felt it when he leant closer to me, placed his hand on mine… kissed me softly and chastely on the lips… 

I knew I loved him when he told me of his love for me the first time… and when his lips moved persuasively on mine- seductive, taunting, teasing… and his eyes, filled with pure passion and raw emotions of love, elation and happiness. 

This was Edward Cullen, and he was my heart's match. The person who completed my puzzle; the other, better half of me. 

The one thing I couldn't do without!

If the whole world were to burn, and he was saved, then I could live on. 

But if the birds sung, if clouds lazily passed across the sky, if the sun shone down brightly as if to sing the song of summer… and he had perished- then life would be meaningless. 

I knew it was only a matter of time before it was the end of my journey. This life had been good; lost in a fleeting moment of ephemeral happiness, the years had flown by… and here I was left, alone, one half of me missing. I was spent- I could no longer cry and express emotion; I was numb! 

Would pain ever make itself known to me? Could it be any worse than what I was feeling now? I doubted it. Would the sharp tang of fear in my mouth and blood running out of me hurt at all? Or was I so finished, so dry, that the last thing I would remember was his face? The pain would mean nothing, it would be a release. And wasn't a face in the extremes of pain so similar to that of ecstasy? 

Maybe I would enjoy the pain. Maybe I would be set free- for lifetimes of nothingness sounded like bliss to me! Maybe shutting my eyes for once, and not seeing dark images of my personal hell and nightmares that racked my body with sobs of terror would be better than this. Was death my way out? 

And then soft notes of a piano broke through my reverie, and a heartbreaking melody began to fill the air. A tune so familiar to me that every night I feel asleep to its soothing tones, and every beat of my heart echoed out its rhythm, and every breath was one more to hear it by… 

A melody that sang of heartbreak, that sang of real, burning pain, that sang of death and decay… but also a lullaby of unbearable sweetness, full of delicate notes that stirred the heart, and full of true, moving dedication that lasted forever. 

My heart rose, and hope seemed to seep into my very bones. The core of my soul burned with an eternal fire, rekindled again by the sound of this lullaby. 

And then the notes died away, and my heart was stilled.

Long before the last note had ended I had decided- I would not live without Edward. However much he had hurt me, I still loved him more than should be possible. More than everything in this world combined. 

I wouldn't go another minute without him. 

I picked the first thing that came to hand- a kitchen knife, glinting in the early morning light that seeped through the window. I took a deep breath, readying myself, and then—

Quiet footsteps sounded in the passage outside, and I froze. The moment had passed, and the knife slipped from my hands to clatter back onto the counter. 

_I couldn't do it to Charlie. _

But it was not Charlie who stepped into the room this time, to kick off his boots and stretch out in front of the TV… no; this time it was another face. A face dearer to me than my own, a face written in every line of my brain, a face that eclipsed everything… and then his velvet voice spoke- broke the silence- and at once banished everything but a rush of overwhelming love from my heart. 

His velvet tones brought me home. 

"Bella? Are you there?"

Happy Easter, babes! 

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I could possibly make it a two-shot, maybe…?

Depends on how I feel, and what you guys think. 

Drop me a review…?

CullenLove


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is- chapter two

Here it is- chapter two. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Edward. Or any of the others, who aren't so important :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I backed against the counter, my eyes wide with fear and disbelief. "What's wrong?" the voice said smoothly- the tones of silk now becoming worried and anxious as a crease appeared on his brow. He stepped forward, his eyes pleading with me, his hands stretched forward as if to take my shoulders and hold me gently… kiss, kiss my troubles away… "Bella, what is it?" he murmured again. His sweet voice was almost too much to bear- it was sending waves of pain crashing through my body.

And then before I could move, his hands were on my arms, and I winced at the contact. It felt like an electric shock had ran through my body, and the temperature was like ice. I hadn't felt him for so long, that touching him now was new and frightening and cold, and my body was reacting just like it had the first time. And like that fateful day in Biology, when I had longed to touch him, I did now with startling need.

I reached out and grabbed his hands, then pressed them to my cheeks. He seemed shocked, but let me do what I needed, saying my name gently over and over in that beautiful low voice. I moved his hands at once to my neck, pressing them against my skin, and with a sick fascination loved the expression on his face that showed hunger. I knew it was only hunger for the blood in my pulse point he could feel under his finger, but I could kid myself that it was for my body. But then a few seconds later, that fantasy went up in smoke as the words he uttered before he left repeated in my mind…

"I don't want you to come with me... I don't love you."

I moved his large, soft hands to my hips, then across my stomach and up. He tried to pull his hands away when I got close to my breasts, but I just moved his hands up between my cleavage, and felt the shivers raise cold goose bumps on my warm skin. I heard him utter a soft moan, so quiet that it was the breath whooshing out of his lips that alerted me to it.

Then I felt him tug softly at my grip, and I released his hands. They fell to his sides; I looked up to see his eyes closed.

"Bella," he murmured, "I haven't felt your skin for so long… don't tempt me, I beg you."

"Edward?" I whispered, delicately at first, and then my voice soured, "Why are you here?"

"I came back," he murmured, "I came back with apologies filling my mind and regret filling my body."

"I don't understand," I said, looking up at him. I felt a tear make my eye water and then a swift blink had it coursing down my cheek.

"I know this may not change anything, and you will probably hate—"

I stopped his flow of words by pressing my finger to his lips. And then I looked up into his eyes, looking properly for the first time since I had set eyes on him, moments ago… and searched for what I longed to find.

His gold eyes were sombre today, sadder than I had ever seen them. And yet, a hint of swirling emotion told of something different, of what I couldn't tell. I coursed back through my memories of his eyes, each day different yet familiar and the same, and tried to find an emotion that matched the one I was seeing now. And then I found it—was shocked to find it, and recognised it as _lust. _

This I didn't understand.

"Edward?" I murmured, "I don't get it."

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward whispered, and his voice was so full of pain that it made my chest ache, "I am so sorry. Lies! Lies, all of it! I didn't mean what I said, I didn't mean it, I swear. I want to take it all back, or erase time… and never say anything to you. I want to ignore my feelings that say I have to protect you, because they were wrong. So, so wrong! They just tore me apart while I was away, and I could see in your eyes when I left that they broke you too. We can't survive apart, you and I! It's unnatural. Dang it, our whole relationship is unnatural, but being apart is just _wrong, _Bella!"

"Edward, shut up," I whispered urgently.

He looked down at me, his eyes wide. I saw _hope_ there, amidst the rest. But still, I recognised the steamy, misty colour of gold to be hunger. Hunger for something- my blood?

"Don't say anything else," I whispered, and then I dropped my finger from his lips. "Just tell me… just tell… t-tell me you…"

"Tell you what Bella?" Edward said softly. I felt his hands brush against my hips, and then stay there. And then he stepped closer to me, closer and closer until his chest was pressed against mine, and his legs were against mine, and his face was an inch from me…

"Tell me you love me," I breathed. Despite the coldness of his body, the contact was making me warm, and tingly all over.

I saw a faint smile grace his lips, and it was almost too much. This warmth, spreading through me, was reaching my brain and making it fuzzy. It left my body to take over- to leave everything to instinct. And instinct considers a man like Edward and finds him eligible material for a mate. And instinct makes the body yearn for his touch, and nerves to tingle and jump every time his skin touches yours….

"I love you," Edward purred, "I love you."

"Show me," I whispered, my breathing picking up and my heart hammering away in my chest.

And Edward pressed me back against the counter, and his leg slipped in between mine. I could feel the hard muscle of his thigh between my legs, and whimpered softly.

"I haven't forgotten your demand," he said, his voice uncharacteristically rough, "I promise I'll show you how much I love you."

"How?" I whispered, knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it.

"This body will show you," he said, grabbing my hands and running them over his chest and downwards, "And this heart—", here my hands were moved to the place on his chest where his heart was, deep in that diamond skin, "And these lips—" and now my fingertips were pressed against his freezing mouth, "Will repeat it over and over until you believe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did you like that chapter? I might make it a short story, depending on what people think. A couple of chapters more, maybe…?

How did you like the meeting between Edward and Bella?

It's late, so forgive me for any errors. It's past midnight here right now, and I'm shattered. I have to get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow too, so reviews would help bring back my fighting spirit!

CullenLove x


	3. Chapter 3: Lemon Warning

Here is the next chapter Here is the next chapter! I wasn't very happy with chapter two, but I am happy with this one so I don't think I'll be deleting this story!Enjoy!WARNING: LEMON

**WARNING: LEMON**

**WARNING: LEMON**

**Got it? Okay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, who belong to Stephenie Meyer.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOO Previously…

_Bella is in the kitchen ready to commit suicide when Edward returns and begs her to take him back… _

"_This body will show you," he said, grabbing my hands and running them over his chest and downwards, "And this heart—", here my hands were moved to the place on his chest where his heart was, deep in that diamond skin, "And these lips—" and now my fingertips were pressed against his freezing mouth, "Will repeat it over and over until you believe."_

Bella's POV

A willing prisoner in Edward's embrace, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. His skin was icy cold, but the solidness of him comforted me to no end. He was _really_ back; no figment of my imagination could feel this firm and material. He was right here with me, and I was wrapped in his arms once again. The place I loved most. Yet, some small part of my mind was determined to spoil things, and it was this part that spoke, "Edward. You can't just come back, tell me you love me, and expect everything to go back to normal! What you say doesn't change the fact that you broke my heart! The only man I have ever truly loved, and you destroyed me, Edward. I wasn't able to function without you."

I felt his chest vibrate as he replied in a tone of resounding sadness, "I know nothing can be the same again, but you're worth it. I love you. Whatever happens, nothing can change that. And I'm willing to take whatever you have to tell me, whatever punishment you want to give me, because I want to show you how sorry I am. I'm back for good, Bella, as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you," I whispered into his chest. And then I pulled back to look into his eyes, and they told me of dark nights in utter silence, and melancholy slipping through barriers of numbness… and every day Edward had spent alone had marked him, I could see it in his eyes. Yet, they still burned with a harsh fire.

Edward's eyes watched me unblinkingly as I stroked my fingers every so lightly over those high cheekbones, and down that smooth cheek, and over those full, pale, perfect lips. And then I felt them curve under my fingers into a smile.

I sucked in a gasp- his smile was so bright that it felt like I was being blinded by his radiance. My gaze was attracted to his eyes, which were alight with joy.

"What is it?" I asked him, unable to stop a smile of my own from creeping onto my face.

"I _love _you," he said, "I haven't seen you for months, and now you're here. You told me you loved me too."

"Of course I do," I said, "You are more than I deserve."

"I was thinking the same thing about you," he said, and then leaned forward. His lips were surprisingly warm against mine; almost human temperature, and I could feel the up-curve of his lips as he continued to smile. When he leant back, a second later, I felt the loss of the heat from his lips and was surprised. How was he so warm? I questioned this, and he grinned.

"I've just fed," he answered, "Before I came. I couldn't risk hurting you." His hands ran through my hair, and then came to rest, splayed out across my back. "My singer."

"So the blood from the animal is making your lips warm?" I asked.

"Well…" he said, and then shifted in my embrace. He seemed uncomfortable. "Not _only _that."

"Then what else?" I pressed.

His eyes dropped, and a slight flush came onto his cheeks.

"Oh!" I said, my fingertips jumping to his cheeks. "You're blushing!"

"Not really," he muttered.

"You _are,_" I said, staring at the small amount of colour in his otherwise pale cheeks. "You must have drunk a lot of blood."

"I did," he said, "Much more than normal, as a precaution."

"But you said there was something else that was making you warm?" I asked again.

He shifted again, and stepped back a bit. "Well. Er..."

Edward Cullen didn't know what to say?! Since when did that happen?

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Well, I haven't been with you for weeks and weeks… and you're warm, and you're… erm… very close to me."

My eyes widened a touch. I was beginning to catch on. I felt the hardness of his body under my hands, which were resting on his chest, and began to feel something a little harder… a little way down….

And then it was me who was blushing.

Edward stepped away from me, his cheeks flushed still. "I'm sorry."

How had he gone from declaring his love for me so confidently, to completely embarrassed, so quickly?

"Where is your family?" I asked abruptly, to change the subject. "Did they come back with you?"

Edward seemed immensely grateful for the distraction. His cheeks were slowly returning to normal as he said, "They don't know I'm here. I wasn't with them before. I was travelling… alone."

"Oh yes?"  
"And I realized I couldn't go another minute without you, so I left. They hadn't heard from me in almost a fortnight when Alice rang, just when I was on the plane over here."

"And?"  
His face broke out into a smile, "She said 'good luck'." And then a crooked smile broke out on his face. His eyes began to dart with mischief. "She also told me that the house was mine for the next week… because they are coming back to see you next weekend."

"Oh really?" I said, the interest in my voice apparent. I would see my favourite big brothers, and my best friend, in a week! I would be so glad to see Esme, and Carlisle made me feel at home always. And then of course Rosalie would be there too. Not that she mattered to me. She wouldn't scare me anymore.

Edward continued, "…So I am going to be _all alone_ in that big house for the next week…"

"Oh dear," I said, pulling him closer to me again, "We can't have that…! I shall have to come and keep you company, I can't have you getting lonely."

I buried my hands in his hair and kissed his nose. He responded with more passion- his arms coming to rest on my lower back and pressing me against his solid body. My ups fit his downs, my ins his outs, every curve of mine joined with him until there wasn't an inch between us. I pushed his head forward, gently encouraging, until his lips met mine. And then the warmth began to flood my brain, and make the pulse of my blood throb beneath my lips. I knew Edward could feel it, and as his tongue darted out of his mouth to run coolly across my bottom lip, I could taste the eagerness in his sweet breath.

With a sigh, my lips parted… and then his tongue had slipped inside my mouth, and was caressing my tongue and making my taste buds alight with pleasure. I had been without this joy for too long, and now it was a taste and touch explosion and I was coming alive again.

I sucked lightly on his tongue and drew a long, rich moan from him. I felt him press me against him harder, and felt the wall coming into contact with my back. And then Edward had taken his hands from my lower back, instead pressing me against the wall with his whole body, and began to explore with his now free hands. I felt one travel from my shoulder and down my arm, and then his hand was on mine and our fingers were intertwined. With a break from his sensuous lips, I looked down at our hands and enjoyed the mixture of pale alabaster and soft milkiness together, as one.

His lips on my neck recaptured my attention in a pleasurable stimulation of my senses, and I panted in a deep breath before his lips were on mine again. I felt his jaw moving under the hand I left on his cheek as our lips danced together, stirring things deep inside each other. And then suddenly I wanted more than kissing, and our feelings shifted. I could tell he felt it too, because what had been smooth strokes of his tongue deepened into intense, ardent, and most of all seductive movements.

Then he began to move- slowly, so that at first I didn't notice. But the hand that was intertwined with mine began to tug me lightly towards the stairs. He was taking me up to my bedroom. Up to my _bed. _

Straight after I realized that, a rush of heat flooded me and pooled between my thighs. Now I didn't want to stop him moving, all resistance crumbled… and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. This way it would be easier for him to move, and we wouldn't even have to break our kiss.

"Mhmmm," Edward whispered into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung tightly to him with my legs. Locked around his waist, I could tell he was enjoying this.

I heard felt one hand leave me to push open my bedroom door, before his hand returned to my hip. I felt him kick the door closed, and then heard a little _click. _He had locked us in.

Within a second, Edward had reached my bed. I found myself wishing it was bigger, but thanking the gods I had tidied my room yesterday. He laid me down on the bed, his movements quickening as desire made him urgent.

"Are you sure about this?" he muttered.

I had been waiting for him to ask this. I had known that he would, and had therefore prepared my answer already. "Of course I am," I said quickly, and grabbed him by the belt and pulled him on top of me. "Oof," I squeaked as his weight came down on me. I was waiting for the pain that hard marble hitting my skin would cause, when I only felt pleasure. His body was a gentle pressure on the place that longed for him.

I shifted my body and raised my hips to rub against him. A throaty hiss issued from his lips.

"Do that again," he murmured. "Please…"

I moved my hands down his back until they were resting on his ass. And then I lifted my hips to meet his and rubbed against his groin, at the same time pressing down with my hands. His eyes became lidded and his breathing laboured.

Suddenly, I had the urge to feel more of his skin against mine. I couldn't control it, and it had me unbuttoning his shirt double time. I slipped the black fabric off his shoulders and dropped it onto the floor. My hands stretched wide as they travelled up his chest and over his shoulders, and then back down again. His skin was cold, but not as much as normal. I could feel the temperature getting warmer the closer to his trouser line I got, and it turned me on. Soon this amount of skin wasn't enough for me. I wanted _more. More. More!_

But now Edward was distracting me by kissing my collarbone, his tongue flicking out to taste my skin. Goosebumps dotted my chest as my shirt was pulled up over my head and I was left in my bra. Edward was still for a moment, gazing at my chest with much the same expression he used to inspect his car for damages. There was the same careful gaze that didn't miss a thing, yet this time the love and desire was raging in his eyes. _This _emotion was never around when he was looking at his Volvo!

Soon his staring frustrated me, and I took the opportunity to grind myself against him again. He jumped slightly with the shock, only serving to push his hips harder against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist again and used his back to push him against me.

"Oh god," he said, "Oh shit, Bella…"

"These need to come off," I whispered harshly as my hands travelled from his back to the front of his trousers. I unbuttoned his flyer slowly, until he was literally vibrating with anticipation, and then pulled his trousers down to his knees. My eyes widened as I saw his black boxers, which were tight with his erection.  
"Sheesh," I muttered, feeling a sharp pang of desire between my legs.

Edward didn't even have the strength to chuckle. He had the strength for something else- namely kicking off his trousers and moving his hands to my jeans. Before I knew it, they were unbuttoned too, with his vampire speed. And yet, he slowed down to pull them off my legs, revelling in each new inch of skin revealed. And then I was left only in my underwear, with a heavy, slightly flushed Edward on top of me. We were both panting now, my heartbeat racing as I sucked in each breath. Excitement raced through my veins.

Edward's soft hands travelled slowly but firmly up my legs. When they got past my knees, I could feel my chest rising and falling quickly with anticipation. They slowed as they reached my thighs, and then completely skipped the place I longed to feel them most to stroke my stomach.

"Edward!" I reprimanded.

He just grinned, and I began to feel the desire turn into an ache of longing.

"Please," I begged, trying to move his hands back downwards, "Please."

"In a minute," he whispered, his hands snaking around my back to unclasp my bra. He did it so swiftly it made me wonder if he had done it before. But then I remembered- he was a vampire, and perfect. Of course he would be that smooth.

The blue bra was discarded over the side of the bed, and immediately feeling the cold, my nipples hardened.

"Oh god, Bella," he murmured, leaning forward with a look in his eyes that showed me he thought I was the best present under the Christmas tree, "You are _so _beautiful."

His hands descended on my chest, and massaged softly. His thumbs rubbed my nipples in small circles like pebbles under his fingers. My breathing was fast and erratic, and I longed to even the score. My hands slinked down from his chest to tug on the elastic of his boxers, releasing it and snapping it back against his skin. His eyes flicked up from my chest to my eyes, and they were smouldering madly under his lashes.

"Condom?" I murmured.

"No need," he answered back, "Vampire, remember?"

"Uh huh," I said, and ran my fingers across the fabric of his underwear. Edward's eyes closed and his face displayed his pleasure. I could feel the hardness of him press against my fingers as if eager to be set free of its restraint. I obeyed its call, tugging down his boxers until they slipped off his feet.

Edward Cullen was naked. And he was lying on top of me.

_Shit, _I thought, _this is probably the best day of my life. _

"Well?" Edward prompted.

"Well what?" I asked him with a slinky raise of an eyebrow.

"I've been dying to know what you think," he said with a chuckle.

"Sure you have," I said, "You know you're perfect."

"But I want you to tell me," he answered with a grin.

"I can do one better than that," I whispered into his ear, my breath tickling his neck. And then I leant down, and gently placed my hands on him.

**Edward's POV**

A growl slipped from between my clenched teeth as I felt Bella's warm hands on me, stroking, stroking… The warmth was overwhelming, overpowering, and I could think of nothing else. My eyes fluttered closed and I stopped breathing. I could feel the pressure building up and becoming stronger and stronger as waves of pleasure swept over me and rocked my hips closer to Bella's hands.

Just to come back and hear her tell me she loved me had reawakened my heart, but by being this _close _and _intimate _with Bella my body was awakening too. Over a hundred years I had been still and cold and now warmth was flooding through me and making my toes curl.

"Bella," I gasped out her name. "God, Bella!"

My hands tightened on her mattress and I was afraid I was going to gouge holes into it.

Her stroking hands began to press harder and move faster, and soon my body was shaking with ecstasy. I felt so _warm,_ so _warm _I could be _human_!

And then the pleasure built up to a final climax, and my tensed body suddenly relaxed as the waves of pleasure made the nerves all over my body burst to life and tingle like explosion flares. I felt the rush of pleasure and warmth release from my body and for a few seconds I couldn't move.

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOO

**Review? Please?**


	4. Note

Hello again

Hello again.

I'm sorry, but this isn't an actual chapter. I am having some trouble writing the next chapter. (Well, not really, it's just finding the time and the energy. It takes a lot out of me to write a lemon! LOL). And I have exams coming up soon, so I wont be able to post much. My top priority is Boss From Hell!, so that is the one I will be updating. If have I extra time, then I will update Tasting The Wine. So I'm really sorry, but this story is kind of third priority. But if you are looking for a lemon, then read Boss From Hell!, because there is one coming up in that story in the next few chapters.

Again, I'm sorry. Thank you for your patience and don't give up on me yet!

CullenLove xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know its short, and I'm sorry. **

**There is one chapter of this story left. I haven't wrote it in a while and I wrote this because I hate leaving stories unfinished so I'm going to finish this one. **

**I hope you like it, anyway.**

**If you can't remember the plot you could read the story again. There's only three chapters to recap. **

**-----**

—

**Bella's POV**

"Lie still," I murmured to him.

His breathing was quick and fast, his chest rising and falling unevenly. I think I heard him mutter a curse under his breath, and I grinned. I loved being able to make him feel this way, I loved to pleasure him. His eyes were now fixed intently on me, as if in rapture.

"What are you staring at?" I asked with a smile.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are," he murmured, his hand rising to stroke my cheek.

My smile grew and I felt myself blushing.

"Oh god," he said quietly, as if overwhelmed. "That blush makes me want… makes me want to…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Please continue," I said with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow, and then a cocky grin flashed across his face, "How about I show you instead?"

"Hmm," I deliberated, scratching my head, "Deal."

We shook hands and he chuckled. It occurred to me once again how very much I loved him.

Suddenly, I felt his naked body shift underneath me, and sucked in a gasp. His hands reached up to rest on my arms, and then rolled me gently over until I was underneath him. A shivery tremble ran through me.

"You just made me the happiest man alive," he whispered, an inch away from my lips but refusing to come any closer just yet.

"Why, thank you," I answered, my voice breathy, "It's nice to know my efforts are appreciated."

"Very, very much," Edward purred, his smouldering eyes impossible to look away from. "In fact I appreciated it _so much_ that I've decided to return the favour."

My already wide eyes shot open even more.

"So lay back…" he whispered, pressing his lips against my naked chest, "Relax…" here his kiss landed on my neck, "And—"

"—Enjoy the show?" I finished.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he whispered, his voice low and like silk. I felt his lips on my collarbone, and then gasped loudly when I felt a cold trail follow his lips down to the valley in between my breasts. _He just licked me… god, how erotic._

I squirmed underneath him as his hands came up to cup my breasts, his thumbs brushing over my nipples.

"Now, now, Isabella," he purred against my skin, his cold breath only contributing further to the shivers running through my body, "I don't want you to move. Lay still." His voice was like a command. He was dominating me now. He was so much stronger… and the memory of a few minutes before flashes behind my eyes…

"_Bella!" he shouted, his eyes lidded with ecstasy, "Oh god, Bella!"_

_And then his thighs began to tremble, his hard, swollen member throbbing under my hands… and his stomach muscles were clenching and unclenching, I could see them from where I sat. Right in between his athletic legs, with my hands stroking the back of his shaft…_

_And he came, fast and hard, his eyes rolling into the back of his head… and his thighs tightened and loosened periodically, around me. His face was awash with such amazing pleasure that it was like looking right into the face of an angel. A satisfied, yet still ever hungry angel. A rather naughty angel, in my point of view. _

His cold touch brought me back to reality— a delicious, amazing reality, that yesterday I wouldn't have even imagined.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"Sshh," was his only reply, which faded away as his lips touched my skin. "I've been dreaming of doing this, since I first set eyes on you," he whispered as his hands snaked around my lower back and brought my skin up to his lips. I could feel him sucking on the sensitive skin just below my hipbone— and the feeling this created was shocking and new. My heartbeat accelerated and I could feel the blood pulsing feverishly around my body. A flush came onto my cheeks.

"Close your eyes," he purred in a low voice, and I felt his soft fingertips fluttering my eyelids closed.

And then his gentle hands began to caress my body, to love my body… and each touch moved closer and closer to the place I longed and begged for it to reach. His hands explored every part of my body, admired every freckle, stroked every curve and explored every indent. I was gasping by the time his gentle but sensuous hands reached between my thighs.

_Do it, do it,_ each out breath of mine seemed to shout at him. _Take me, take me._

"Edward," I moaned, "Oh, Edward, please…"

And then I felt him duck his head, and lick a trail downwards from my bellybutton. His hands gently opened my legs. I gasped, and my eyes flickered open. His athlete's body was hovering above me, and I burned with desire for this beautiful creature. At once, I didn't care about what he was doing, I just wanted to feel him inside me… but as soon as he began to suck and stroke with his gentle fingers, that thought was out of my head. There was nothing I wanted more than this.

_Oh, faster, faster…_ I thought, _faster!_

As if I wasn't the only exception to his gift, he seemed to read my mind, and his once soft fingers began to convey his passion for me. I felt his tongue again, and almost screamed out.

_Oh yes, yes, right there…_

I began to tremble, and Edward's body was suddenly all around me— he had lowered himself to sit between my legs. My hands immediately laced in his hair, gripping harder when I began to shake with the pleasure.

_Don't stop, don't ever stop…_

My fast breathing echoed around the room, as Edward's fingers quickened. They were just enough pressure, but I knew he was still being exceedingly careful. Worried for his composure, and his control. When I encouraged him with a, "Oh, fucking hell! Edward…", he began to rub my wet folds, and blow on my little swollen, tense bundle of nerves. This was the end for me— stars glittered behind my eyes as I pressed them closed so hard they hurt. So suddenly I couldn't remember when he had moved, I was shaking with ecstasy in his arms.

—

**Review please, if you thought it was okay. I didn't really like it... =S**


End file.
